


Oh, Carefree Days That Fly

by ignipes



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is not a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Carefree Days That Fly

Life sucks.

Jon is convinced. Life totally sucks.

"We need a plan," Ryan says.

Jon is staring across the quad, daydreaming idly about leaves and sunshine and Frisbee and making out with really hot guys who sit on the lawn playing the guitar. It takes a moment for Ryan's words to sink in. "What?" Jon sits up abruptly. "No. No, we don't need a plan. No way."

Ryan is smiling in that way he does when he's reveling in somebody's inevitable humiliation. "Yes, we do," he says firmly. He widens his eyes and goes for a look of cunning innocence, which mostly makes him look like a baby seal who's gotten hold of the club and started swinging. "I can't stand to see you suffer like this."

"I hate you," Jon says. He flops onto his back and throws an arm over his face to block out the world.

It doesn't help. He can still _hear_.

Specifically: he can still hear the guitar. And the singing. Guitar Guy is pretty loud. And his voice is awesome. Really, really awesome. Jon wonders what it would sound like saying his name.

And maybe Jon chose this spot on the lawn so he could hear Guitar Guy clearly. But it's not like he's so close it's _creepy_ or anything. And it's not like Guitar Guy is the entire reason he's out here enjoying the sunny day.

Guitar Guy launches into a Johnny Cash song, and Jon pushes himself up on his elbows, surprised.

Ryan looks at him suspiciously. "What?"

"He's never played Johnny Cash before," Jon says.

And he regrets it immediately, because Ryan starts laughing. "You're so cute when you're trying to pretend not to be a creepy stalker."

Jon flips him off and covers his eyes again. He is not a creepy stalker.

He tells himself this at least ten more times while he lies on his back, listening to Guitar Guy sing and chat with his friends and laugh his stupid, dorky, _ridiculous_ laugh. It's pretty much the dorkiest laugh in the entire universe. But Jon totally does not stay awake nights making lists of stupid knock-knock jokes just in case he ever has an opportunity to make Guitar Guy laugh. That would be pathetic.

"Oh, is that him? Why didn't you say so?"

Jon starts. He hadn't heard Spencer approach. He opens one eye and grunts a hello as Spencer sits down beside Ryan. Spencer is holding a fat book in one hand almost like he's going to _study_ or something, but Jon knows better. Some students explore different majors in college to find out which one they like best; Spencer explores different majors to find out which one requires the absolute least amount of energy for him to graduate. Comparative Religion is his current course of study. He hasn't cracked a single book all term. Jon admires his work ethic.

"That's the guy Jon's stalking?" Spencer asks.

Never mind. Jon takes back every nice thing he's ever thought Spencer.

"That's him," Ryan agrees.

"I am not a stalker," Jon insists. If he were a stalker, he would at least know Guitar Guy's name by now.

"That's Brendon," Spencer says. "Music major. He's in my Religion and Literature class. He's cool." Jon is just starting to think that he might not hate Spencer after all, but Spencer isn't done. "Hey, Brendon! Get your ass over here and meet my friends!"

Jon sits up so quickly he feels dizzy. He doesn't even have time to die of a heart attack or sink into the grass or murder Spencer. Guitar Guy— _Brendon_ —is already on his way over. He's holding his guitar in one hand and he looks pretty happy to see Spencer. (Jon really hates Spencer.)

Brendon drops to the ground and sits cross-legged right beside Jon. Like he's going to start playing his guitar and singing _right beside Jon_. "Hey, Spence, what's up?"

"Not much. This is Ryan," Spencer says, waving one hand without looking; he accidentally hits Ryan in the nose. "And this is Jon." Spencer has an evil glint in his eyes, but Brendon doesn't notice. "Jon plays the guitar too."

Brendon looks at Jon with interest. He's sitting really, really close. His hair is all messed up and he has grass stains on his t-shirt and Jon can't stop staring at his mouth. "Yeah?" Brendon says. "What kind of music do you play?"

Jon wonders if he's blushing as red as he thinks he is. "Um, well. A little bit of everything."

"Mostly Disney songs," Ryan says, because Ryan is evil incarnate. "He knows all the princess parts."

But Brendon smiles a huge, sunny smile and his entire face lights up like a frickin' Christmas tree. "Dude! Awesome! Spencer never told me his friends are way cooler than he is."

Jon can practically hear Spencer rolling his eyes, but he doesn't care. He grins and says, "I'm pretty sure that's a definition of cool not many people share."

"Whatever, it's their loss," Brendon says airily. Then he ducks his head almost shyly and holds his guitar out to Jon. "Want to play?"

Jon pretends he doesn't hear Ryan's snorting laugh and Spencer's pained groan. "I'd love to. But only if you sing. I suck at singing."

Brendon is still smiling. "It's a deal."

Jon takes the guitar and strums a few chords.

Life, he decides, is pretty damn awesome.


End file.
